


made of stone

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have to be,” Yahaba's hands dig into his shoulders, pushing Kyoutani harder back against the stone wall behind him. His arms are shaking, and there's the tiniest of wavers in his voice. “So fucking  <i>reckless</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	made of stone

“Why do you have to be,” Yahaba's hands dig into his shoulders, pushing Kyoutani harder back against the stone wall behind him. His arms are shaking, and there's the tiniest of wavers in his voice. “So fucking _reckless_?”

Kyoutani considers not answering him at all. Mostly because he doesn't have an answer; he gets too caught up in the moment, in things that could turn the tide of a fight and he forgets about himself in the midst of it. But that answer never satisfies Yahaba when he's like this, so instead Kyoutani grabs his waist and pulls him closer, crushing their lips together.

Yahaba growls, low and heavy in the back of his throat, before he kisses back. He's barely holding a human shape at all, and Kyoutani knows that parts of it will start to slip. Yahaba is good at keeping himself shifted when he's composed, but he's far from that now. Kyoutani digs his fingers harder into Yahaba's waist, nipping his lower lip until his mouth opens. 

The hands at his shoulders are starting to form into claws, the tips of them pricking at his skin, but Kyoutani doesn't mind it. He slides his hands under Yahaba's loose shirt, feeling each defined bump in his spine, the way that his muscles twitch under the soft touch. Yahaba makes another sound against his lips, one that's not quite human but not quite dragon either.

They should not be doing this now. They're barely away from the rest of their squadron, pressed behind an outcropping of rock and the fact that Yahaba dragged him off to yell at him will only keep the others from looking for so long. But, the fastest way to get Yahaba to calm down is to reassure him that everything is alright, so Kyoutani keeps kissing him, not giving him the space to pull back and yell.

He doesn't find scales on Yahaba's back until he reaches his shoulder blades. There's two tiny bumps in his skin, the places where his wings would unfurl if he were to shift, and there's a patch of scales between them like Yahaba has forgotten to keep the spot covered with skin. He rubs his thumb over them, feeling the smooth texture of each individual scale, the slight bumps where they weave together, and Yahaba groans. He pushes Kyoutani back against the rocks a little harder, this time pressing their hips together.

It's not a surprise that Yahaba is hard. Kyoutani is too, even if it's for different reasons. He's thinking of Yahaba as a dragon, more than as a human. All the barely restrained power that he carries in his body, the almost elegant way he flies, even with Kyoutani on his back. Yahaba rocks their hips together and this time Kyoutani groans. He pulls back from kissing him for the first time to press his head into Yahaba's shoulder with a groan, dropping his hands from Yahaba's back to push his trousers down instead.

“C'mon,” he encourages, mouthing at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Yahaba, c'mon. I want it.”

“Kyoutani,” he growls, and it's a dozen kinds of warning, even as he helps with pulling off his clothes. He drags his claws down the face of the rock, making sparks leap from them. “Get undressed.”

With that, Yahaba backs up from him quickly, and for once Kyoutani obeys without dragging his feet. He tugs his shirt over his head, hoping that Yahaba doesn't notice he's still bleeding from the shallow slice along the back of his shoulder. Usually, Yahaba can smell it without any trouble, but he can also smell how aroused Kyoutani is, and hopefully he notices that first. He drops the shirt to the ground, followed by his boots and his pants, leaving their clothing in a pile.

Yahaba stops several feet away, groaning and arching his back. The muscles of his shoulders ripple just before he shifts, stretching his wings out and lowering his head to lick at the broad plane of Kyoutani's chest. He shudders slightly at the slightly rough texture of Yahaba's tongue, bringing both hands up to stroke the scales of his muzzle. His cock is flushed despite the cool air of the evening now against his skin, and Yahaba ducks his head further to lick at the damp head of it. Kyoutani groans, bucking his hips into Yahaba's tongue, closing his eyes.

It's long enough that Yahaba can wrap it around his cock, licking and pumping it at different angles. Kyoutani grips the horns that ring his head like a crown, back arching away from the rough stones. He has to bite hard into his lower lip to keep his voice down, and after a moment Yahaba pulls back, lifting his head and licking at Kyoutani chest again.

Beneath him, Kyoutani can see the tip of his cock where it pokes out of its sheath, and he slides his hands along Yahaba's neck before he lifts onto his hind legs, stepping closer and bracing his weight against the rocks. Like this, Kyoutani's whole body is caged in my muscle and scales, and he's roughly level with Yahaba's crotch. He reaches forward, stroking the outside of Yahaba's sheath and listening to him growl softly as his cock emerges the rest of the way.

It's slick already, with thick beads of pearly fluid gathering at the tip. The whole thing is roughly as long as Kyoutani's forearm and as thick as his fist at the base. He strokes the tip with one hand, and Yahaba shifts like he wants to thrust into the slight touch. A whining sound rumbles through his chest when Kyoutani traces the ridge along the underside, feeling each distinct bump carefully. It takes a little maneuvering to line himself up properly, pressing his cock against Yahaba's and rocking his hips slowly, stroking both of them.

Yahaba has his head tilted to look down at Kyoutani, blinking his dark eyes as he watches. Kyoutani knows from experience that the difference in their size like this affects Yahaba. He's taller than Kyoutani even as a human, but as a dragon he dwarfs him. Kyoutani keeps rocking his hips, turning his head slightly to groan against his own shoulder. It feels better than anything else, grinding himself against the delicious texture of Yahaba's cock, feeling the barely restrained twitches of Yahaba's hips in return.

“Fuck, Yahaba,” even to his own ears his voice sounds choked, and Yahaba growls in response, rocking his hips slightly forward. Kyoutani groans, his own snapping up in return, thinking that he'll have to find a way to get Yahaba to set the pace next time. As it is now, Kyoutani can't last through much more, and he leans forward to lick at the tip of Yahaba's cock, mouth filling with the slightly bitter slick that continues leaking out. Yahaba's claws dig scores in the rock as he grips it harder, thrusting his hips forward once more.l

The force of it tips Kyoutani over the edge and he practically whimpers, coming against Yahaba's cock and painting his own stomach with it. He continues stroking Yahaba with both hands, covering as much of his cock as possible now. He can feel the shivers running through his body, the little twitches that give away how close Yahaba is in return. Kyoutani stretches his mouth around the tip, flattening his tongue to drag over Yahaba's slit, eyes shut. Yahaba is still.grinding slightly against him, and Kyoutani whines softly at the oversensitivity. 

Yahaba roars softly before he comes, giving Kyoutani time to pull his mouth away. Yahaba comes enough to nearly drench him in it, sticking to his chest and marking him. It takes him much longer for his orgasm to finish, and by the time it does, Kyoutani is sagging against the rocks and panting. 

The next thing that catches his attention is hands on him, soft and human, peeling him away from the rock. “Let me see your shoulder.”

“It's fine,” Kyoutani slurs tiredly, sagging against the welcome warmth of Yahaba's body, ignoring the fact that he's a mess. Yahaba makes a soft noise, probably in offense, trailing his fingers over the slash. It's shallow, and by Kyoutani's standards it barely hurts. But he can feel the warm tingle of the magic Yahaba uses to knit his flesh back together. 

“We gotta get you cleaned up,” Yahaba sighs, holding Kyoutani up easily. He nods in return, wrapping his arms around Yahaba's waist and making no effort to move.

“Yeah. In a minute,” he has his eyes closed still, tired after the fighting earlier and the sex now. Yahaba laughs softly, fond, leaning them against the rocks again and pressing a soft kiss to Kyoutani’s forehead.

“Sure. In a minute,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised saso dragonfucking and couldn't sleep so here we are. Sorry for any typos/weird word choices, I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
